


Who would you marry, fuck and hug?

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tipsy Robert!, domestic husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: “ I’m proud to call you my husband as well Rob. ““ M’still waiting for my goodnight kiss. “ Robert tells him quietly nearing sleep.“ You never mentioned one. “ Aaron replies softly.“ I am now. “





	Who would you marry, fuck and hug?

So, Robert’s tipsy. He is tipsy from red ‘ expensive ‘ wine. Himself and Aaron are sitting on the sofa in comfortable silence, the domestic married couple they are now have turned into an elderly person as Liv likes to call them. They don’t care, they like how they have settled down without the added drama. The boring life is actually really satisfying when you watch your fit model husband cook, or when you snuggle up to your husband on the couch or bed watching something. You fall deeper in love with them if that’s even possible. 

Robert carries on munching on cheesy Doritos not making any attempt to give Aaron any. He watches his husband look through his phone with a concentrated look on his scruffy face, legs tucked underneath him comfortable.   
Robert takes one last gulp of his wine and gently poking Aaron in the arm. 

“ Aaron. “ He says, a bit child like with the added bonus of the rosey cheeks. Adorkable. 

“ What? “ Aaron responds. 

“ Who - “ He swallows before having a massive drunk grin on. “ Who would you fuck, marry and hug? “ He grins cheekily. 

Aaron frowns at his husband.   
“ Are you 14? “ he asks him. 

“ No? “ 

“ Then why are you asking me questions a 14 year old would say? “ 

“ Because- “ He waves a arm in front of him drunkly. “ It’s borin’. ” 

“ My presence not good enough?” Aaron asks him with a slight smirk. 

“ what! No! “ Robert panics, his drunken state not recognising Aaron’s usual cheekily self. 

Aaron laughs at him.   
“ Fine. “ he says heavily, plonking his phone onto the sofa. “ So? Marry? Hug? And fuck?” He lists off. 

Robert smiles and nods his head happy. “ Yeh. It can be anyone in the village or celebrity. “ 

“ No one attractive in the village I’ll like to shag. “ Aaron mentions smirking. 

“ What about your husband? “ He smiles wonkily. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders with a massive grin on his face. “He’s not too bad. “ he flirts. 

“ But who WOULD it be! “ Robert becomes inpatient. 

Aaron laughs lightly.   
“ Err dunno - maybe? - Zak Efron? “ he shrugs. 

“ And if he came to your house -“ 

“ our house. “ Aaron corrects. 

Robert grins. “ Our house, would you go along with him and marry him? “ 

“ No because I’ve got you. “ His soft side slips out accidentally. 

“ Fuck him? “ 

“ You are the most incredible shag I will ever have. “ 

“ Will you hug him then? “ 

“ Yeh. “ 

“ cool. “ Robert awkwardly nods his head the wine now leaving his head feeling more sober. 

“ What about you? “ 

“ You. “ Robert smiles cheekily, sliding his hand higher up Aaron’s thigh. 

“ I wasn’t allowed to pick you Was I? “ Aaron fake pouts. 

“ Well I’m the - the inventor of his game - so I’m allowed to pick whoever wants who. “ Robert excuses with a smirk. 

Aaron laughs silently. “ Muppet you are. “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders still grinning and touching Aaron’s crotch teasingly. 

“ you are the best fuck I’ve ever had you know. “ Robert mentions not looking at him. 

“ I’m glad I can be used for something. “ Aaron jokes. 

“ You are the most loving husband I’ve ever had as well. I’m proud to call you my husband. “ Robert murmured softly when he slowly crawled into Aaron’s side and snuggling next to him. 

Aaron watery smiles at him, threading his fingers through the golden locks wiping away a tear from his eye. 

“ I’m proud to call you my husband as well Rob. “ 

“ M’still waiting for my goodnight kiss. “ Robert tells him quietly nearing sleep. 

“ You never mentioned one. “ Aaron replies softly. 

“ I am now. “ 

Aaron shakes his head slowly, so content, he gently places a kiss on top of the blonde mess of hair and a kiss on Robert’s lips. He falls asleep on Aaron’s chest and he can’t help but take a photo of his sleeping husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
